


Gravity of Love

by GovernorKristique



Series: Acquiescence [14]
Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Character Death, F/F, Gentle Sex, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Revenge, Sensuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29144436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GovernorKristique/pseuds/GovernorKristique
Summary: Joan and Jodie discuss the possibility of breaking out of Wentworth once again, which leads Joan to make some important plans. After Jodie is pursued by Lucy Gambaro, an unlikely ally steps in to help. Joan seeks revenge against someone who mistreated her darling girl, and the lovers spend some precious time alone together for the first time since Joan returned to Wentworth as a prisoner.Normally I don't believe in "regifting", but Kryssi, this one is for you. <3Your love, support, encouragement, and beautiful prompts at the ready have encouraged so many of us writers. Your analytical skills are second to none, and I'm thankful for the lovely community of writers that you've connected me with in the WW and Screak fandoms. Thanks for being a thoughtful reader with meaningful feedback and always encouraging us to challenge ourselves in how we represent the characters we love so much.Love you girl <3
Relationships: Joan Ferguson/Jodie Spiteri
Series: Acquiescence [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050788
Comments: 20
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KryssiKakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryssiKakes/gifts).



> This work is named after the song "Gravity of Love", by Enigma. It's a beautiful song, and it's ambience is particularly helpful to listen to as I write Joan and Jodie's turbulent love story.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aSTV99Uy8hk&ab_channel=EnigmaVEVO

Joan watched as Ms. Miles relieved the officer on duty. The blonde officer made her way to Jodie’s cell in the slot, unlocking the door and bringing her to Joan’s cell. She quickly turned the key and opened it just wide enough for Jodie to slip inside. “Five minutes,” she whispered. “Thank you,” Joan said gratefully. Jodie tossed her arms around Joan’s neck and pulled her into a desperate kiss. Joan held her sweet girl close as she sighed peacefully, thankful to be reunited with her love. “You have no idea how much I’ve missed you,” the older woman whispered. Jodie pressed her forehead to Joan’s and smiled as she cupped her cheeks. “I’ve missed you too,” she said gently. “But we’ll both be out of the slot soon. Ms. Bennett can’t keep us apart anymore,” Jodie said. Joan sighed and put her hands on Jodie’s shoulders. “My darling why did you drop the charges? I explicitly asked you to keep to yourself. You’ll have extra time added to your sentence. I didn’t want that for you,” Joan said gently. Jodie wrapped her arms around Joan’s waist and nuzzled into her chest. “I don’t care. I’m not losing you again Joan. Whether we’re here, or have a life on the outside, I just want us to be together. Besides, I hated myself for doing that to you,” Jodie admitted. “It doesn’t matter now anyway. With those fucking drug charges, I won’t be getting out of here until I’m thirty. At least,” Jodie said. Joan inhaled sharply and kissed the top of Jodie’s head. “I must say I’m genuinely surprised Smith did that to you. Seems as though she’s turning into the top dog she never wanted to be,” Joan smirked. “Yeah well, Bea’s not as kind hearted as everyone seems to think,” Jodie scoffed. “Hm, why’s that?” Joan replied calmly, stroking Jodie’s hair. Jodie let out a heavy breath and gripped Joan a little tighter. “When I filed the allegations against you, I _ did  _ want to do it. It _was_ my choice to do that. But Bea did everything she could to pull an allegation out of me,” Jodie admitted, as a single tear dampened her cheek. Joan paused and stepped back, holding Jodie’s hands in her own. She sat down on the bed and looked up at the younger woman. “What do you mean by that my darling?” she pressed. 

Jodie looked away and huffed in frustration. “She wouldn’t let me eat or sleep until I gave her the story that she wanted. Franky thought you were torturing me and told Bea. They wouldn’t leave me alone until I crumbled, and after finding out you killed my dad, I couldn’t hold out much longer. So I told them what they wanted to hear,” Jodie said quietly, wiping the tears from her cheeks with her sleeve. Joan felt her chest burning as she imagined Jodie finding out what she had done to her father while hungry and exhausted. “She  _ starved  _ you?” Joan’s face fell. ‘Yeah,” Jodie whispered in shame as she looked away. Joan pulled Jodie into her lap and held her tightly. “I’m sorry,” Joan whispered. “When I get out of here, I will take care of Bea. She won’t bother you again. That’s a promise my angel,” she said softly as she slowly rubbed her back. “When are they releasing you back into general?” she asked. “Thursday,” Jodie replied. Joan nodded and stroked her hair. “I will be back the following Monday. I want you to stay close to Kaz. She will look out for you,” Joan smiled. Jodie pressed her lips to Joan’s, kissing her passionately as she tried to estimate how much longer they had left. Joan pulled away and cupped Jodie’s cheek. “My darling, even once I return to general, I think it’s best for us to keep our distance, at least for a little while. If you are seen close to me, it will put you at risk. You know how the other women feel about me,” Joan said softly. Jodie kissed her cheek and pulled her into an intimate embrace. “Okay. I’m not thrilled that we still have to sneak around, but I understand,” Jodie replied. The women looked up as they heard a soft knock at the door. “Damn it,” Jodie muttered. “Have you given any more thought to us leaving?” she asked eagerly. Joan chuckled and kissed her forehead. “You’re sure that’s what you want?” she asked softly. “More than anything,” Jodie whispered hopefully. “Very well. Then yes, we will find a way. But there’s some things we will need to do first, so you must be patient Jodie,” Joan smiled as her heart swelled with adoration and excitement. “I fucking love you!” Jodie grinned and crashed her lips into Joan’s so hard that the taller woman fell back into the bed. Ms. Miles knocked again more urgently. Joan laughed as Jodie got up and composed herself. “I love you too my darling. Now get back to your cell, and behave yourself,” Joan teased. 

Joan watched as Ms. Miles escorted Jodie back to her cell, and reached under her pillow and dialed Ms. Murphy’s mobile. Brenda picked up, but didn’t say anything. “Brenda it’s me,” Joan whispered. “What’s wrong?” Brenda asked. “Nothing’s wrong, don’t worry,” Joan said calmly. “Ferguson I told you this number was for emergencies only, what do you need?” Brenda asked, irritated. Joan bit her lip and smiled. “There’s something I need you to do,” she grinned. 


	2. Chapter 2

“Right, I’m here. Where to?” Brenda asked as she stood in the entrance to Joan’s apartment. Joan pulled the blanket over her head and whispered softly. “To my bedroom, up the stairs. Let me know when you’re there,” she instructed. Brenda nodded and made her way up. “Lovely home you’ve got here,” she complimented. “Thank you,” Joan smiled. “Right, I’m in your room,” Brenda said. “Excellent. Now do you see my dresser? I want you to open the bottom drawer, and you’ll see a box,” Joan instructed, bracing herself for the animated reaction Brenda would surely offer. “Dresser...box…” she muttered to herself. “Jesus Christ you’re one kinky bitch,” Brenda chuckled as she lifted the lid off of Joan’s leather box of toys and bondage gear. “Thought you might get a kick out of it,” Joan teased. “Now, at the very bottom you’ll find a smaller box, covered in a velvet-like material,” she instructed. “Hang on,” Brenda said as she put the phone down and put Joan on speaker. She sifted through the seemingly endless variety of toys until her hand settled on a small box. Her mouth opened in surprise as she lifted it up and opened it. Her breath caught as she admired the diamond ring nestled in the box. “Joan...you were going to propose to her?” Brenda said softly. “Yes. I am  _ going _ to propose to her,” Joan whispered happily. “How long have you had this?” Brenda asked gently. Joan sighed and turned to lie on her side. “A long time,” she admitted. “Joan this is beautiful...but I don’t know how I’m supposed to get it to you. The metal detectors…” Brenda trailed. “I’ll think of something, just make sure to keep it safe,” Joan asked gently. Brenda’s phone buzzed as she was getting another phone call. She grinned as she watched Mrs. Wallace’s name light up her screen. “I got an idea. I’m going to text you my neighbour’s contact info. Get her approved as a visitor, and I’ll send it in with her once you’re out of the slot. She’s a lovely woman, and I’m sure she’ll be empathetic when I tell her your story,” Brenda promised. Joan smiled and closed her eyes. “Thank you Brenda. For everything,” she whispered. “Don’t sweat it. Now I gotta go, see ya tomorrow,” Brenda said as she hung up. 

Joan smiled and pulled her pillow into her chest, closing her eyes peacefully. Her heart swelled as she fantasized about what her life with Jodie would look like once they escaped this horrible place. She allowed herself to entertain her daydreams for a few minutes, until her pragmatic mind brought her back to reality. One day, they would get out of here.

But first she had to take care of Smith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shortest chapter of all time lol but I felt it was important for this moment to be it's own thing <3


	3. Chapter 3

Joan looked around the visitor’s room until her eyes landed on a small elderly woman sitting alone at a table. Mrs. Wallace stared at the tall woman with a playful twinkle in her eye. She slowly stood up and allowed the raven-haired woman to embrace her. “Hello Mrs. Wallace. What a pleasure to see you,” Joan said kindly. “The meaty-looking one is staring at us dearie,” the elderly woman whispered into Joan’s ear as Mr. Jackson watched them suspiciously. “Don’t worry about that Mrs. Wallace, he’s not the most observant of officers,” Joan whispered back with a grin. The women sat down, and Joan opened the can of Diet Coke that Brenda’s neighbour had bought for her. “Thank you for meeting me,” Joan said quietly as she took a sip. “Of course. Brenda’s spoken quite highly of you Joan,” Mrs. Wallace smiled warmly. Joan smiled and shook her head, “all lies I’m afraid,” she chuckled. “So how do we do this lovey? I’ve taken it off my finger and wrapped it up like Brenda told me to,” Mrs. Wallace whispered. Joan smiled and leaned in closer. “I will hold your hand with both of mine, and you’ll slip it to me. Then, I will swallow it,” Joan explained. “Well that explains the condom,” Mrs. Wallace giggled quietly. “You should’ve seen the poor boy’s face who cashed me out at the store when I bought ‘em. I can only imagine what must’ve been running through his mind!” Mrs. Wallace slapped her knee as she laughed. Joan chuckled and kept a careful eye on the supervising officers as Mrs. Wallace reached into her pocket. Joan slowly opened her palm as the older woman slid her hand into Joan’s. Joan covered her hand and leaned in to kiss her temple. “Thank you for this. You have no idea what it means to me,” she whispered as she carefully withdrew her hand, clutching the latex-wrapped ring in her palm. “You give that girl all of the love in the world young lady. It’s rare to find true love in this life Joan, so if you’ve found it, then you take it and you run,” Mrs. Wallace whispered insistently as she commanded Joan’s gaze. “Thank you,” Joan said softly.

“Now, I need you to keep an eye out for me. Tell me when none of the officers are looking,” Joan instructed. Mrs. Wallace nodded and scanned the room. She was silent for a few moments, and Joan was beginning to worry. “Two more minutes!” Mr. Jackson warned the visitors. “Shit,” Joan whispered under her breath. “Don’t worry honey, all you need is a distraction,” Mrs. Wallace grinned playfully. Joan arched her eyebrow as the elderly woman clutched her chest and began hyperventilating. “Mrs. Wallace!” Joan shrieked, capturing the attention of the room. “It’s my heart…” Mrs. Wallace croaked as she collapsed on the table. “Ferguson step aside!” Mr. Jackson yelled. He tended to the elderly woman, who put on quite the compelling performance, as Joan turned and put the ring into her mouth. She chugged as much of the Diet Coke as she could muster to get it down. She knelt down and put her hand on Mrs. Wallace’s knee as Mr. Jackson called for an ambulance. “Joan, I said step aside!” he demanded. Joan put her hands up in defeat and followed obediently as an officer led her out of the room.

Joan tucked the ring into the seam of her curtain and smiled. She jumped slightly as she heard a knock at her door. “You’re back,” Kaz smiled. “Yes, finally,” Joan smiled in return. “Are you okay?” Kaz asked kindly. “I will be,” Joan offered a half-smile. “Six weeks is a long time to spend alone. But from what I heard in the slot, it sounds like things in general have taken a turn for the worst,” Joan said casually. “Yeah? Why’s that?” Kaz asked cautiously. “Well it appears our valiant Top Dog has lost sight of what’s best for the women. She planted drugs in Jodie Spiteri’s cell. She’s now serving an additional seven years, and Bea refuses to protect her from the...predators in this place,” Joan seethed. Kaz was taken aback, and put her hands on her hips. “What are you talking about?” she pressed. Joan sighed, “Lucy Gambaro has been circling Jodie like a shark. You’ve seen the girl, she’s tiny. She wouldn’t stand a chance,” Joan shook her head in disapproval. Kaz slowly nodded, and Joan could see the wheels turning in her head. “Joan...was it Juice and her boys who attacked you?” Kaz asked gently, putting a hand on Joan’s knee. Joan sighed and covered Kaz’ hand with her own. “Yes,” she whispered in a small voice. Kaz nodded empathetically and pulled her close into a hug. “I’m sorry,” she whispered. Joan offered a small smile and patted Kaz on the back. Kaz pulled away and frowned. “But why would Bea plant drugs in Jodie’s cell?” Kaz inquired. “Jodie’s an easy target. Smith isn’t stupid, she can see she’s losing the trust of the women. I suppose she had to make an example out of someone who wouldn’t challenge her authority,” Joan shrugged. Kaz crossed her arms and leaned back onto the sink. “She has seemed a bit on edge. Hasn’t been herself lately,” Kaz observed. “I reckon you would make a great bid for Top Dog,” Joan said gently. “The women respect you Kaz. If you chose to challenge Bea, you would have my support,” she said. Kaz thought about it for a moment and nodded. “Thanks Joan,” she replied. “Of course, I think it’s abhorrent that she’s abandoned Jodie in her time of need. She needs protection,” Joan pressed. “We’ll look out for her Joan. In the meantime, I’ll speak to Mr. Jackson and see if he can talk the Governor into transferring her to our unit. She shouldn’t be stuck in H1 with Bea…and I’m also not thrilled that Allie seems smitten with her,” Kaz trailed. Joan stood up and squeezed the blonde woman’s hand. “Thank you,” she said softly. “Kaz, you know that Jodie and I have a certain...history. I’d like to  _ personally _ ensure that Bea leaves her alone,” Joan hinted. “And how are you planning to do that?” Kaz cocked her eyebrow. “It’s better if you don’t know too many details. All I would need from you is to create a diversion,” Joan requested. 

\----

A few days later, Joan sat with Kaz and her crew in the lunchroom. She looked on sadly as Jodie sat silently with some of the new inmates. The women at her table were loud and abrasive, and Joan worried what would become of Jodie now that Bea spread the word that she was to be ignored. She watched Jodie get up and put her tray away, giving Joan a sad and timid glance before leaving the lunchroom. “She looks awful,” Kaz observed. Joan nodded and clutched the small square of tinfoil in her pocket. “Now,” she whispered. Kaz dutifully stood up from her seat and began antagonizing the Top Dog, accusing her of abandoning the women in their time of need. Bea jumped up and screamed back, the entire dining room erupting in chaos as Joan discreetly poured a glass of juice and mixed the crushed rohypnol into it. She swapped her glass with Bea’s undetected, and nonchalantly made her way back to her seat as the supervising officers broke up the mess of women surrounding Bea’s table. Joan watched and waited until Bea drank the juice before putting her tray away and leaving the lunchroom.

“Joan!” the raven-haired woman heard a frantic voice calling down the corridor. She turned and faced an out-of-breath Allie Novak running towards her. “What is it?” she asked. “Jodie…Juice has her. In the showers,” Allie panted. Joan’s eyes widened as she bolted down the hall, anger gripping her chest as fear took over her mind. She silently pleaded that she wouldn’t be too late as she turned the corner and burst through the door. Her lips parted as she saw an unconscious Juice slumped against the wall, her nose and mouth bleeding. Her boys were nowhere to be found. Jodie was crying with her head buried in Maxine’s chest as the taller woman stroked her hair and whispered words of comfort. Joan stepped forward and opened her arms as Jodie ran into her embrace. “Thank you,” Joan said quietly to Maxine. Maxine smiled and turned to run her bloody knuckles under the sink. “I’m glad you’re okay Jodie,” she said kindly. “But Bea is to never find out,” she insisted. Joan nodded and kissed the top of Jodie’s head. “And whatever  _ this _ is,” Maxine gestured to the couple, “keep it under wraps unless you want to get lynched,” she warned. “Thank you Maxine,” Jodie said in a tiny voice. Maxine dried her hands and gave Jodie’s shoulder a squeeze before leaving the showers. “Are you alright my darling?” Joan whispered as she held Jodie close. “I’ll be fine,” she said shakily. “Did she touch you?” the older woman asked softly. “No, Maxine got here before she could hurt me,” Jodie said, wiping her cheek with her sleeve. “Thank God,” Joan sighed in relief. She inhaled sharply and arrested Jodie’s gaze. “I gave Kaz explicit instructions that you were not to be left alone,” she rasped. “I wasn’t, Allie was with me. But the boys threatened her with a shiv....so she left,” Jodie admitted. “Fucking coward,” Joan muttered under her breath. “It’s not her fault Joan, I would’ve done the same...” Jodie said quietly. Joan nodded and lifted her chin with her finger. “You need to get back to your unit my angel. There’s something I need to do,” Joan said, giving her forehead a gentle kiss. Jodie nodded and cupped Joan’s cheeks, kissing her quickly before leaving the showers. 

Joan waited a few minutes, smirking to herself as Juice began stirring awake. The vile woman grumbled and lightly touched her broken nose, yelping in pain. Joan crouched down and stared daggers into Juice’s eyes. “If you ever touch her, or any other woman in this prison again, I  _ will _ come after you Lucy. I assure you, there are far worse things in this world than death,” Joan drawled. “Fuckin’ Freak,” Juice mumbled under her breath. “Such vulgar language...I’d watch your tongue if I were you,” Joan purred. She stood up and grabbed a towel from the bench, gingerly draping it over Juice’s head. She swiftly delivered a roundhouse kick to her face, smiling as the predatory woman winced in pain. After checking her shoes to ensure they were clean, she made her way to the kitchen to take care of Smith.


	4. Chapter 4

Jodie quietly closed the door behind her and gazed at the raven-haired woman sitting on her bed, with a book open in her lap. Joan smiled and closed the book, “well this is a lovely surprise. I thought you were in a session with Westnull,” Joan said. “She’s gone home sick. That’s what she said anyway but she looked pissed. Probably torn up about Franky and all,” Jodie explained. “Ah, I see,” Joan nodded. “So I have the next hour to myself,” Jodie grinned and bit her lip. Joan smiled and stood up, making her way towards her lover. “We might need to be quicker than that my darling. I expect Ve-ra will be arriving soon once they find Smith,” Joan drawled. Jodie raised her eyebrow and grasped Joan’s hand. “Is she…” she trailed. Joan nodded and tucked a strand of hair behind Jodie’s ear. “It’s done. She’ll never hurt you again my angel,” Joan whispered. Jodie nodded sadly and wrapped her arms around Joan’s waist. “Don’t worry my darling. She didn’t feel any pain. I made sure of that,” Joan coaxed, as images of Bea’s limp body with her head submerged in the sink flashed through her mind. 

Jodie held her tight and looked up. “Make love to me Joan,” she whispered. Joan’s lips parted as butterflies danced in her stomach. “Are you sure? We haven’t...since…” she stammered nervously. “Please...I want you. I  _ need _ you,” Jodie said quietly. Joan wordlessly backed Jodie up against her bed, watching as Jodie laid down on her back. Joan laid on top of her, gently kissing her and running her fingers through her hair as her heart pounded in her chest. Jodie wrapped her legs around Joan’s waist, pulling her closer. Her body ached for the older woman’s familiar touch, and the gentle bites that Joan was leaving on her throat sent shivers down her spine. Jodie pulled Joan’s sweater over her head and unhooked her bra, softly caressing her ivory skin. She rubbed her nipples sensually, smiling to herself as the raven-haired woman sighed in pleasure. “I love you precious girl,” Joan whispered as she unzipped Jodie’s hoodie. Jodie pulled her t-shirt over her head and removed her bra, tossing it to the side as Joan took her nipple in her mouth. “I love you too...oh Joan…” she whispered, raising her hips as the older woman massaged her breasts. Joan took her time reacquainting herself with Jodie’s body, sighing in gratitude at every delicious moan, gasp, and whimper she could elicit from her sweet girl. She slowly pulled Jodie’s pants and knickers down, casting them aside as Jodie opened herself up to the older woman. Joan buried her face between Jodie’s thighs, savouring the familiar taste that she had been longing for. “Oh god…” Jodie gasped as Joan teased her clit with her tongue. Joan felt a rush of warmth to her core as she trailed her tongue up and down Jodie’s slit, softly grazing her teeth over her glistening lips. After teasing Jodie’s wanton cunt for a painfully long time, Joan paused and stood up, removing her own pants. She straddled Jodie and kissed her passionately, rocking her hips as Jodie pressed her thigh into Joan. “Oh Jodie…” Joan whispered as she rubbed herself against her lover. She sat up and pushed Jodie’s legs open a little wider, straddling her hip, and lowering herself to meet Jodie’s silky core. Jodie gasped as Joan’s clit brushed hers, digging her fingernails into the sheets as the raven-haired woman slowly rocked back and forth. Jodie pushed her hips forward to meet Joan’s touch, biting her lip and struggling to stifle her moans. “Harder...give me more…” she whimpered. Joan bore down and rubbed her cunt with more intensity, pushing Jodie’s leg up towards her head. “Oh god Jodie,” she moaned as she thrust her hips faster. “Joan I’m so close,” Jodie whispered as her clit throbbed in pleasure. “Wait for me my darling,” Joan purred as she pressed harder. Her breathing quickened as Jodie’s sultry panting pushed her to the edge. Jodie pressed the back of her hand to her mouth to silence the guttural moan threatening to escape her lips, and Joan bit down on Jodie’s calf to quiet herself as waves of pleasure pulsed through her body. After slowing her hips, Joan collapsed on top of Jodie, peppering her cheeks with sweet kisses as her eyes welled with tears. “What’s wrong?” Jodie asked as she cupped Joan’s face in her hands. Joan smiled and kissed her forehead, “nothing is wrong my darling. I’m so grateful for you. I was certain I’d lost you, and-” Jodie cut her off, placing a dainty finger to her carmine lips. “I love you for all that you are. Nothing can ever change that,” she smiled. Joan sniffled and nodded with a gracious smile. “I love you too my angel,” she whispered. 

The lovers were interrupted as the alarm roared throughout the unit. “Shit, someone’s pressed the panic button,” Jodie said as she pushed Joan aside and jumped up to find her clothing. Joan sighed and began getting dressed. “They must’ve found Smith’s body,” she said quietly. Jodie nodded sadly and zipped up her hoodie, pulling Joan into a tight hug before leaving for the count. “We’ll be out of here soon Joan. Right?” she said. Joan tousled her hair affectionately and rested her cheek on top of Jodie’s head. “As soon as we can,” she promised. “Now go,” she whispered, leaning down to kiss Jodie once more. Jodie squeezed her hand and left, her chest tightening as she saw a very angry Governor Bennett turning the corner. “Hello Vera,” Joan drawled as she leaned back against her door. “My office. Now,” she seethed. “Yes Governor,” Joan said quietly as she followed the shorter woman out of her unit. 


End file.
